Zwiesprache
by Calico17
Summary: Post Ignorance is Bliss 6-09/WHN. Chase konfrontiert sich mit dem, was er getan hat, und bekommt Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite.
1. Fragen

Er widerstand der Versuchung, in die Kapelle zu laufen.

Ging stattdessen in den Spindraum, hängte sorgfältig den Kittel weg und nahm seine Sachen.

Fuhr nach hause, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Als hätte er vor ein paar Stunden nicht seinen Boss niedergeschlagen.

Es war nicht so, dass er es nicht provoziert hätte. Chase wusste, dass er darauf gewartet hatte. Ihm eine Steilvorlage gab, um Wut und Enttäuschung abzureagieren.

Das Komische war, er fühlte weder Wut noch Enttäuschung.

_Ich möchte nicht, dass sie mich bemitleiden. _

House verstand. Hatte seine Motive begriffen, ohne dass er sie lange vor ihm rechtfertigen musste. Irgendwie hatte er sogar das Gefühl, so etwas wie Respekt in den blauen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, bevor er sich umgedreht hatte und gegangen war.

Er fühlte nicht den Drang, zu trinken, wie er es hin und wieder in den letzten zwei Wochen getan hatte. Fürchtete sich plötzlich auch nicht davor, nach hause zu kommen, obwohl die Wohnung zu groß und zu leer war ohne sie. Er würde sich nach etwas Passendem umsehen. Etwas, das ihn nicht ständig an sie erinnerte.

Ein Mensch war gestorben, weil er eine falsche Diagnose forciert hatte. Ein Mensch, der keiner war.

Die Fratze, die sich hinter dem weltmännischen Gebaren offenbart hatte, besaß nur noch Ähnlichkeit mit einem Monster.

Niemand kann in die Zukunft sehen.

Es wäre möglich gewesen, dass Dibala auch ohne sein Eingreifen nicht überlebt hätte.

Es wäre möglich gewesen, dass er einen plötzlichen Sinneswandel durchgemacht hätte.

Dass seine Berater sich gegen die Brutalität gewendet hätten und die Verhandlungen über Frieden fortgesetzt worden wären und nicht nur Worthülsen und Beschwichtigungen blieben.

Doch die Realität sah anders aus, und Chase wusste, dass Tyrannen immer Tyrannen blieben.

Die Maske davor konnte freundlich, gütig, kompromissbereit oder sogar reuevoll sein.

Er hatte dahinter geblickt und wünschte sich, es nicht getan zu haben.

Und zugleich verspürte er so etwas wie Erleichterung, weil es etwas in ihm wachgerüttelt hatte. Sein ganzes Leben lang war er den Regeln gefolgt. Hatte getan, was gut und richtig war. Sich aus Dingen herausgehalten, die ihn nichts angingen.

Er war gut gefahren damit. Widerständen auszuweichen, war besser, als sich von ihnen zerbrechen zu lassen. Man kämpfte nicht gegen Windmühlen, wenn man überleben wollte.

Es war die schwerste Entscheidung seines Lebens gewesen. Eine schwerwiegende obendrein.

Er hörte Foremans kapitulierende Anweisung, nachdem Cameron ihm die Testergebnisse präsentiert hatte.

_Setzt ihn auf Steroide._

Das Todesurteil. Und nur er hatte es geahnt; hatte irgendwie gehofft und gewünscht, dass es ihn umbringen würde. Ihn nie mehr in sein Land zurückkehren ließ.

Dennoch war er erschüttert gewesen, als der Mann unter seinen Händen verblutet war.

Meine Schuld. _Maxima mea culpa._

Nein, es war keine leichte Entscheidung gewesen, und der Ausgang grauenhaft.

Menschen, die man zu Helden erklärte, sagten oft, sie hätten lediglich _das Nötige_ getan.

Hatte er das Nötige getan? Er wusste es nicht, und niemand würde ihm Absolution erteilen. Es war in seiner Hand gelegen, ihn zu heilen oder ihn zu töten. Heilen war seine Pflicht als Arzt. Was er getan hatte, ließ sich mit nichts vereinbaren, was ihn ausmachte. Er kannte sich selbst nicht mehr. Vielleicht hatte er das nie wirklich getan.

Er hätte sich umdrehen und weggehen sollen. Sich von dem Fall abziehen lassen. Doch da hatte er bereits zu viel gesehen. Zu viel, um unparteiisch zu bleiben.

_Du hast Gott gespielt. _

Seine Ehe dabei aufs Spiel gesetzt und verloren. Seinen Seelenfrieden. Verloren. Und die Angst, in ein paar Wochen über Massaker in einer unbedeutenden afrikanischen Provinz zu lesen, die er mitverschulden würde. Nicht, weil er passiv geblieben war. Nicht, weil er den Kopf in den Sand steckte. Sondern weil er in dem Massenmörder einen Patienten sah und nicht mehr.

Aber er war mehr als das.

Und jemand musste ihn aufhalten.

_Wenn du es nicht getan hast, warum hast du ihn zu uns geschickt? Warum nicht in ein anderes Krankenhaus? Warum musste er mein Patient werden? Warum sollte ich derjenige sein, der ihm sein Leben rettet?_

Gott antwortete nicht, immer noch nicht. Die Verbindung war abgebrochen, lange schon.

Chase atmete tief auf und senkte den Kopf auf die verschränkten Finger.

_Vergib mir. Schau herunter von deinem Thron im Himmel und sag mir, dass du mir vergibst. Ich habe getan, was ich für richtig hielt. Hast du mir den Gedanken gegeben oder war es der Verführer? Habe ich deinen Willen getan oder den der Gegenseite? _

Er kam sich plötzlich komisch vor. Hatte er laut gesprochen und allen Ernstes eine Antwort erwartet? Von Gott höchstpersönlich? Chase barg das Gesicht in den Händen. Vielleicht wurde er allmählich verrückt.

Es hatte eine Zeit in seinem Leben gegeben, in dem er Trost gefunden hatte in seinem Glauben; leben wollte nach den Regeln, die nicht nur gut und richtig waren, sondern ein Leitfaden für ein erfülltes Leben sein konnten. Atheisten wie House mochten sie für Anleitungen für Schwächlinge halten, doch Chase hatte das nie so empfunden. Um zu glauben, brauchte es vielleicht vielmehr Stärke.

Stärke, die er nicht mehr besaß.

Hatte er den Mörder aus Schwäche sterben lassen? Weil er sein eigenes Gewissen damit beruhigen wollte? Ihm war klar gewesen, dass das nicht der Fall sein würde; er würde dafür büßen, und das Ende seiner Ehe war vielleicht nur der Auftakt gewesen.

_Was hätte ich tun sollen? Auf dich warten? Auf dein göttliches Einwirken hoffen?_

Es war keine kaltblütige Entscheidung gewesen. Kein planloses Vorgehen. Keine hundertprozentige Sicherheit. Ein Roulettespiel mit drei gefüllten Patronenkammern.

_Wenn du ihn leben lassen wolltest, hätte meine Diagnose gestimmt. _

Es half nicht. Er fühlte sich nicht besser, wenn er nach Strohhalmen griff.

_Warum hast du mir diese Fratze gezeigt? Warum hast du mich in diesem Zimmer bleiben und ihn herausfordern lassen? Warum mich nicht gehen lassen und meinen Job tun?_

Das Böse existiert und siegt, weil gute Männer daneben stehen und es geschehen lassen.

Er meinte, den Satz einmal von jemandem gehört zu haben, vielleicht von House. Er hielt sich nicht für einen guten Menschen. Er war kein Mann der Tat. Warum hatte er sich für den Tod des Diktators entschieden? Taten ihm die zwei Millionen leid, die er vielleicht oder vielleicht nicht umbringen lassen würde? Hatte er es für sie getan?

Er gewann nichts dafür. Niemand war ihm dafür dankbar. Niemand würde ihm dafür die Hand schütteln.

Keiner der vielen Menschen am anderen Ende der Welt, weit weg von seiner großzügigen Eigentumswohnung und seinem gut bezahlten Job und seiner hübschen Frau.

Hatte er dafür seine Approbation, seine Ehe und seine Freiheit aufs Spiel gesetzt?

_Warum hast du mir das nicht erspart? _

Sein Gewissen sagte ihm, dass er - moralisch gesehen - falsch gehandelt hatte. Das bewies die verzweifelte Anstrengung, es geheim zu halten vor seiner eigenen Frau, die nach Maßstäben lebte, die er nicht immer nachvollziehen und noch seltener erfüllen konnte.

Es bewies ihr Entsetzen und ihre Unfähigkeit, der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Damit zu leben, fiel ihm schwerer, als er es vermutet hatte.

Von jetzt ab würde er es lernen müssen. Sein Handeln hatte Konsequenzen, und sie fraßen ihn auf.

_Wolltest du mir zeigen, dass ich nicht derjenige bin, der ich geglaubt habe, zu sein? Hattest du vor, mich in Versuchung zu führen, und ich habe den Test nicht bestanden? Ist es das, was du von mir willst? Mir mein Versagen vorhalten? Warum hast du mir keine Wahl mehr gelassen?_

Zu viel, dachte er. Es war zu viel gewesen, was auf ihn eingewirkt hatte. Jemand (_warst du es_?) hatte alles getan, um seine Neutralität in den Grundfesten zu erschüttern.

Es gab keinen Grund, jemals Frieden zu finden über das, was er auf sich geladen hatte.

_Ich bin entweder derjenige, der einen Patienten getötet oder einen Massenmörder an seinen Verbrechen gehindert hat. Es ist vielleicht das Schlimmste oder das Beste, was ich je getan habe, aber ich habe es getan._

Es war beides. Und er wusste nicht, was schwerer auf ihm lastete.

Tränen rannen plötzlich über seine Wangen. Es war lange her, seit er geweint hatte; er konnte sich nicht einmal an den Anlass erinnern. Ein Schluchzen würgte ihn, das er nicht herauslassen wollte, doch es erstickte ihn fast.


	2. Antworten

Er tat seine Arbeit wie eine Maschine, zuverlässig und routiniert. Sie gab ihm Halt. Wenigstens etwas, das sich nicht verändert hatte.

Als er in den Aufenthaltsraum trat, fand er House auf dem Sofa sitzend vor. Ungewöhnlich. Als er das Pflaster über seiner Braue sah, überlief ihn ein Schaudern. Für das Niederschlagen eines Vorgesetzten konnte ihm fristlos gekündigt werden.

Eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank holend, vernahm er seine scharfe Stimme in seinem Rücken.

„Haben Sie mit jemandem gesprochen?"

„Ich hab's versucht."

„Und sind kläglich gescheitert."

Chase warf sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht, bemüht, ruhig und gelassen zu erscheinen. Nur keine Angriffsfläche bieten. Er wartete.

„Zwei Millionen Afrikaner würden Ihnen ein Standbild aus Lehm errichten."

„Das macht es nicht richtiger."

„So, wie ich Sie kenne, haben Sie gründlich darüber nachgedacht."

Es klang ironisch. Chase setzte sich ein wenig widerstrebend neben ihn.

„Sie haben mich nicht verraten."

„Was hätte ich davon? Ich habe Cuddy gesagt, wir wären im Clinch über den Liegesessel gestolpert. – Oh, Sie meinen den dicken Diktator."

„Ich habe ihn umgebracht."

„Ihre Diagnose hat ihn umgebracht."

„Wo ist der Unterschied? Ich habe sie gefälscht. Mit Fakten untermauert, obwohl sie ihn umbringen würde."

„Ich würde sagen, Sie haben eine Lektion gelernt, aber viel nützen wird Sie Ihnen nicht. Die Chance, einen weiteren Diktator auszuschalten, kommt so bald nicht wieder."

„Soll ich mich darüber freuen?"

„Sie sollten froh sein, mit halbwegs heiler Haut davongekommen zu sein. Ihre Idee, den Schein zu unterzeichnen, hätte Ihnen leicht das zarte Genick brechen können."

Blicklos starrte er vor sich hin. „Glauben Sie an Gerechtigkeit?"

„Ich glaube, dass wir Entscheidungen treffen und mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen. Sie waren weder geistig umnachtet, noch haben Sie es leichtfertig oder aus persönlichen Motiven getan. Sie haben das getan, was Sie für richtig hielten."

„Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, ob es richtig war."

„Ich dachte mir, dass Sie früher oder später Zweifel befallen würden und Sie in Ihrem kleinen eigenen Fegefeuer schmoren wollen. Wie das nun mal so üblich ist unter braven Katholiken. Benutzen Sie Ihren Verstand, Chase. Das konnten Sie gelegentlich ganz gut."

„Sie haben leicht reden", brummte er. „Ihnen ist nicht die Frau weggelaufen."

„Ich habe den Vorteil, keine zu haben. Ich muss also niemandes strengen Moralkodex einhalten. Niemanden hätte es gestört, wenn Foreman ohne Ihre heldenhafte Überzeugungstat auf Sklerodermie behandelt hätte. Wie sind Sie überhaupt darauf gekommen, dass ihn das in die Grube fahren lassen würde?"

Er dachte nach. Seltsam. Er war sich nicht sicher über die Diagnose gewesen. „Ich glaube, Sie sagten etwas davon, während Foreman überzeugt war, es sei Blasto."

House sah ihn kurz von der Seite an. „Sie dachten also, meine Diagnose war falsch und seine richtig."

Es klang nicht wie ein Vorwurf, aber er fühlte den Drang, sich zu verteidigen. „Es war unwahrscheinlich. Ich habe den Patienten gesehen. Sie nicht. Alles, worauf Ihre Vermutung basierte, war ein Foto."

„Womit Sie mir immer noch Inkompetenz vorwerfen."

Chase spürte, wie ihm Röte ins Gesicht stieg. „Sie liegen selten falsch, aber in dem Fall…"

„Woher wussten Sie von der Leiche im Keller? Ich meine das wortwörtlich. Es ist schon ein gewaltiger Zufall, dass man Ihnen eine falsche Blutprobe frisch auf den Tisch serviert."

Er zuckte die Achseln. Darüber hatte er noch nicht nachgedacht. Er hatte die Blutprobe holen wollen. Von irgendwem, der die Diagnose bestätigen würde. Auf der Suche danach war ihm in den Aufnahmeakten der Sterbefall der Patientin aufgefallen.

Perfekt.

Als würde sie auf ihn warten.

House riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Woran denken Sie? An Karma? Schicksal? Die Hand Gottes?"

Chase schüttelte den Kopf, als müsse er sich aus einer plötzlichen Benommenheit wecken. „Es war ein Zufall."

„Daran glauben Sie? Was sind Sie für eine Enttäuschung. Ich dachte immer, Sie würden an eine höhere Macht glauben. Wenn schon nicht glauben, dann wenigstens darauf hoffen."

Implizierte er gerade, es sei göttlicher Wille gewesen? Das war Blasphemie.

„Ich habe einen Menschen umgebracht."

„Sie haben das geringere Übel gewählt." Er erhob sich. Die Unterredung war offenbar vorbei. „Was Sie getan haben, hätte Sie Kopf und Kragen kosten können. Und Sie haben nicht einmal etwas davon, weil zwei Millionen Menschen keine Ahnung haben, zu was Sie fähig sind. Cameron hatte recht. Sie sind romantisch."

„Ich habe sie verloren."

„Es ist besser, eine Frau zu verlieren, als den Respekt vor sich selbst."

Chase schluckte. Er wollte nicht, dass er ging. Es tat gut, mit ihm zu reden. Als würde ein Mühlstein von seiner Brust genommen.

„Hätten Sie es getan?"

„Foreman hat es erfolgreich verhindert. Außerdem hatte ich keine Leiche parat, die meine Diagnose bestätigt hat. Das haben Sie übernommen."

Also doch eine Marionette. Houses Handpuppe, die dachte und handelte wie er. Nein, er tanzte nicht an Fäden. Nicht mehr. Aber er hatte die Bewegungen und Züge übernommen, spürte sie immer noch an sich zerren.

„Sie wollten auch nicht, dass er überlebt", stellte er fest.

House blieb an der Tür stehen und tat so, als würde er einen Moment nachdenken. „Wer will schon einen Massenmörder kurieren?"

„Hatte Cameron recht?" fragte er mit enger Kehle.

„Was ist Ihnen lieber? Wollen Sie die Verantwortung auf Gott schieben oder auf mich?"

_Ich will damit leben können. Ich will mich morgens im Spiegel anschauen können und die Abende nicht mit einer Flasche enden lassen. Ich will nicht jeden Tag daran denken müssen. _

„Ich möchte nur, dass es Sinn macht."

„Oh, Sie unverbesserlicher Katholik. Gehen Sie zur Beichte und lassen Sie sich ein paar Ave Marias verschreiben."

„Das hilft nicht."

„Sie waren schon dort." Ein wissendes Lächeln spielte in seinem Mundwinkel. „Dürfen Sie mir davon erzählen, oder ist das gegen das Beichtgeheimnis?"

„Ich soll mich der Obrigkeit stellen."

„Werden Sie es tun?"

Wenn der Druck zu groß wurde… Wenn er Alpträume genug hatte und sein Gewissen ihn erdrückte…

„Es wäre nicht fair."

„Bezweifeln Sie etwa die Weisheit der Kirche?"

„Ist es weise, einen Mörder töten zu lassen?"

„Ihre Version vom _Advocatus Diabolo_ bringt mich zum Weinen."

Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es in Spott enden würde. Gegen House hatte er keine Chance. „Danke, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben."

„Gern geschehen."

Chase sah zu, wie er den Aufenthaltraum verließ, und fühlte sich plötzlich einsamer als vorher.

Überrascht hob er den Kopf, als House noch einmal auftauchte.

„Trinken Sie Bourbon oder Wodka?"

„Rotwein."

House kniff gespielt verschwörerisch ein Auge zu. „Sie brauchen Nachhilfe. Ich sehe Sie nach Feierabend. Besorgen Sie was Anständiges zum Trinken."

Verwirrt blieb er sitzen und versuchte zu begreifen, was er eben gehört hatte.

Nach Feierabend kaufte er die beste Flasche Bourbon, die er finden konnte.

Nur für alle Fälle.

**Fin**


End file.
